


Sirius is Hamiltrash

by Mystradigans



Series: Trashy Sirius [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Developing Relationship, Hamilton - Freeform, M/M, crossover?, don't read unless you've listened to Hamilton you'll be a bit lost, idk wtf this is, sirius is me and i am him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 10:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6750616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystradigans/pseuds/Mystradigans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Lily got Sirius to listen to this Muggle musical about American history, he's fast become Hamilton Trash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sirius is Hamiltrash

**Author's Note:**

> By Emily. I am so sorry. This is merely a projection of my own life at the moment and I blame Lin.

"Hey Jimmy-boy are you jealous?" Sirius smirked as he strode into the common room. "Lily an me hung out in the library today!"

Frowning, James looked up at his best friend. "What? What would you guys even do together?"

"Lily was showing me this Muggle musical she's really into right now. It's about American history or something? Anyway, we listened to the first 3 songs together, and they were super cool, like a rap crossed with that opera stuff Remus likes".

Remus coughed. "The Phantom of the Opera isn't an opera, it's just a musical set in an opera theatre ACTUALLY, and I told you to stop making fun of me about that it's got a good storyline alright?"

"I'm sure. Anyway, this Hamilton show thing is way better than your ghost crap because it has way more swear words and sex jokes. Oh! And like all of the characters are played by people of colour so there's none of The Whites involved.. uh, no offense Pete"

"None taken" Peter said quickly. "Wouldn't a musical about history be a bit boring though? Like, if Professor Binns was backed by an orchestra?"

"I dunno man, but I definitely want to hear a few more of the songs!" Sirius enthused. "Just, you know, for the music. It's not like I'm suddenly gonna become obsessed with Muggle American History or something!"

***

"Prongs, you're Peggy!" yelled Sirius. "Quick, get over here!"

Seeing that for the fifth time that week, Sirius was standing next to Lily, James bit down the urge to ask what the fuck his friend was talking about in favour of seizing the opportunity to talk to the actual love of his life.

"What am I doing?" he asked, hurrying over.

"I'm Angelica, Sirius is Eliza and you're our younger sister Peggy." Lily informed him. "I'm gonna rap about feminism for a bit, then you two are shouting "Work!" and we're all doing a sassy pose! That ok?"

James, bemused by all that was taking place, simply nodded and tried his best to follow Sirius' lead in what seemed to be the Common Room's smallest ever flash mob. At least he had the honour of seeing his beloved Lily in her element, singing something about common sense and a revelation.

***

"Pete, there is a white guy after all! You can be this bitter King dude with a weirdly catchy solo!"

***

"Handsome, boy don't he know it? Peach fuzz, and he can't even grow it!"

"Sirius I swear to fucking Merlin that if you sing that at me one more time when I'm trying to discreetly take a selfie, I will turn into the wolf right now and rip your head off."

"...my dog speaks more eloquently than theeeeeeeeeee"

***

"Prongs" Sirius hissed. "Prongs, why does Alex respond to Washington saying 'Hit 'em quick, get out fast' with 'Chick-a-plough?' What does that even mean? Why does George accept that as an acceptable answer? I'm so confused Jimmy!"

James groaned. "Padfoot, it is 2 in the morning. You can ask Lily at breakfast if it's that important."

There was a few minutes of silence, before James picked up on the faint murmur of "Chick-a-plough!" coming from Sirius' bed.

***

Peter looked in concern over to where his friend was sitting cross-legged by the lake's edge, muttering to himself and looking distressed. He hurried over to ask Sirius what was wrong.

"What's up, Pads? Are you stressed about our NEWTS?"

"Shut up Pete, I almost had it that time!" Sirius scowled. He took a deep breath in. "Iii'mtakingthishorsebythereignsmakingredcoatswedderwi- oh fuck, it's no use", he sighed. "I'm never gonna be fast enough. Just like how Laf's nevergonnastopuntilhemakesemdrop andburnsemupandscatterstheremains, hey that was pretty good!"

"I'll leave you to it" Peter shrugged, figuring Sirius would need a few more hours before he was ready to hold a conversation.

***

"What the fuck, Pads?" yelped Remus as Sirius dived between the hangings on his bed, landing embarrassing close to his lap.

Sirius flushed. "Uh, sorry to bother you at home, well school. But uhm, I guess I wanted to be in the 4 poster where it happens?"

"...is this about Hamilton?"

"No- yes! But ah, I was kind of just thinking about how you remind me of John Laurens. Because you're brave and, like opposed to slavery I'm assuming. What happened to Laurens after act 1 anyway? They just sort of ignore him, maybe he goes to France or something and it's just not mentioned on the CD. Obviously I'm Hamilton because there's a million things I haven't done and I haven't slept in a week, but I swear I'd never cheat like that literal and figurative bastard-"

"Did you have a point?"

"Yes! So like, I'm Alex and you're John, and well everyone knows that they were dating at the time. And, uhm. Yeah, that's all, I just thought I'd tell you that fact so I'll leave now-"

"Pads?"

"Yeah?"

"Stay."

Sirius beamed. "Hey.."

***

James, Peter and Remus exchanged worried looks as they beheld the sight before them. Sirius and Lily were hugging on Sirius' bed, a Muggle CD player on the dressing table from where it had been in use earlier. If Sirius hadn't been the single gayest person James had ever met, he may have been worried that they were choreographing an affair behind his and Remus' backs.

Of course, the fact that they were both sobbing hysterically would have been another clue that that wasn't the case.

"Are you two ok?" asked Peter.

Lily hiccuped. "No! A-angelica and Eliza were-were both by his side when he died.. my love take your time-"

"I'll see you on the other side!" Sirius wailed. "R-r-raise a glass to freedom! S-something they can never t-t-t"

"Hamilton didn't make it, huh?" Remus asked with some sympathy. "That sucks baby"

"Remus, you did American history right? D-did you know this was gonna happen?" Lily sobbed.

"I'm afraid so"

Sirius burst into fresh tears. "I've never even liked history! I'm Japanese and English, there is literally no American in me! Why do I care so much about a founding father?"

"It's his eyes! In their eyes I see youuuuuuu Alexannnnnnderrrr!" Lily sniffled.

James turned to the sane members of his friendship group. "Do you guys wanna go and get some food. I feel like these two need a bit more time alo-"

"HE GIVES ME WHAT YOU ALWAYS WANTED, HE GIVES ME MORE TIME!" Sirius hollered, clutching Lily for support.

"Yeah, we'll be back in about an hour. Please try not to drown yourselves before then".

**Author's Note:**

> Please come and cry about this life-ruining musical in the comments with me, and tell me what you want Sirius to be trash of next.


End file.
